Example 506: Core BUN-ner Pilot
This is the Five-hundred-and-sixth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. Welcome back everyone. I'm glad that you've returned after the hectic week that was last week. 160px: Just because you had to work slightly harder doesn't mean that it was “hectic”, Topaz. I suppose not, but it was still somewhat rough. But I won't let that get the best of me. This week we're joined by a special guest! 160px: You mean besides whatever girl we'll be doing? That too, but we'll have to meet her later. For now let's welcome Zettai! *Zettai heads into frame, waving to the audience.* Zettai: Thanks for welcoming me to this blog. I'm certainly excited! That's good to hear, though hopefully we'll be able to read your blogs again sometime soon... Zettai: It's terrible not being able to see Katja and the others. I blame Hitagi fanboys. 160px: I'm sure that MAL is working hard. Hopefully they'll be finished soon. I hope so as well, as I like reading your blogs. But this isn't the time to praise your blog. Instead, let's head to where the girl is! Zettai: I can't wait! I hope that the trip isn't long either. Fortunately we're right in front of the building. *Topaz points to the nearby building which has “ASSIE” labeled on it.* 160px: For a secret headquarters that looks a little obvious. True, but I'm sure that asses and especially female ones need a lot more time in the limelight. But that's enough chit-chatting, let's go in! Zettai: YES! ASS ASS ASS! *The trio then go up the steps and knock on the door. A small window opens up, showing Takane's face.* 160px: Who goes there? It's Topaz, Ririchiyo, and Zettai! 160px: I see. You should know that we won't be allowing you to join, for obvious reasons. But Riri, are you here to join? We have invited you and your fat ass before. 160px: N-no way. It would be too embarrassing. (Though I thank you for the invitation) 160px: Suit yourself. Wait, did you say that Zettai is there?! Zettai: THAT I AM! *Zettai pushes against Topaz, trying to look at Takane. She giggles from his eagerness.* 160px: I see why you're here now, Topaz. You're here to celebrate Zettai's birthday! That's correct, and I want him to have the best one ever! 160px: Mostly because Topaz can be really bad at this sometimes... 160px: True, but I'm sure that Zettai forgives you for the whole Airi fiasco. Zettai: It depends, but most of the time I have. 160px: Great to hear. Now, how about you enter? *Takane opens the door, allowing the trio outside to enter. As they pass by both Topaz and Zettai are shocked at her appearance.* Takane! You look so different! 160px: Thanks for noticing! But... Hmmm. I can't put my finger on it... 160px: I did get a new thong. How about you take a look? *Takane then moons both Topaz and Zettai. Their mouths are agape at the moon idol's mooning.* Zettai: Such pale moon beauty! I agree! Though I don't see your thong... 160px: Oh my, perhaps I didn't wear it. Whoopsie. But don't worry as my ass is big enough that you can't see anything-AHH! *Zettai starts fondling her soft plump idol ass.* Zettai: Such beauty, as always! 160px: Should we stop him? Let him have his fun. 160px: Like how you had fun last week? Shhhh, the viewers don't need to know specifics. *Zettai still fondles Takane's fat ass, his face against her cheeks.* Zettai: AHHH! Takane's fat smelly ass always feels so good! 160px: So do your naughty fondles-AHH! No wonder my fat ass is getting bigger and bigger, as you keep pampering my meaty cheeks-AHH! Zettai: A fat ass like this deserves to be played with and worshiped! 160px: Yes-AHH! But if you continue like this I can't hold back-AHH! Quick Riri! Cover your nose! 160px: Better avert your eyes too, or else the rank stink will make them water! 160px: HERE IT COMES! AHHH! BBBBBTTTTHHHUUUUURRRRTTT-FFFFFWWWEEEERRRRTTT *Takane then lets out a huge fart, covering Zettai's face with her gases. Luckily Riri and Topaz had turned around, avoiding the blast even if the birthday boy got most of the blast. He seems dazed and falls to the floor.* Zettai: AHH! SO RANK AND BEAUTIFUL! 160px: And there's a lot more where that came from! *More girls start to enter.* 160px: I heard that all the way on the other side of the building. And I must say, I'm impressed and jealous! Zettai: Minna! 160px: I know. Takane is surely the best farter among all of us. Zettai: Fate! 160px: Thank you for the kind words, but do not think that your gas is sub-par. I'm sure Zettai enjoys all our gases. Zettai: YES! I LOVE FAT GASSY ASSES! 160px: Then let's see who his favorite is... *The three girls smother Zettai with their huge asses, hiding his whole head easily. They squeeze tight, rippling their massive asses.* Zettai: MMMPH! TRULY THIS IS HEAVEN! ???: DO NOT ASS-CEND TO HEAVEN QUITE YET! *The assy girls and both Topaz and Zettai look to see who the voice is. Though Zettai is too engulfed by massive cheeks to be able to tell. Still, the camera shows off her fat sniper ass first, barely kept in a thong as the camera pans upward. She faces the group as the camera reaches her shoulders.* S-SHIZURU?! 160px: That's right, Topaz! I'm here as you requested! Zettai: MMMPH! It sounds like Shizuru is here! MMPH! 160px: That's right, and I'll take my rightful spot as your birthday blog girl by shooing the other girls away. 160px: But we want to play with Zettai too! 160px: There will be plenty of time to play after the blog is over. Or maybe during. Zettai: MMMFF? During? 160px: Yes, during. I can't do everything I want to all by myself. 160px: So be looking forward to the plans she came up with. 160px: Not to mention all the fun we'll be having after the blog is over. *Takane, Fate, and Minna all leave, going into another room. Zettai reaches for them, but Shizuru presses her ass against his face. His whole head is smothered, hiding it entirely as well as pinning the blogger to the wall.* 160px: Do not worry, Zettai. I shall make sure you're properly pampered by my fat sniper ass. So does that mean that you'll allow me to blog you? 160px: I wouldn't have invited you out here if I didn't want you to. It will even give me more time to play with Zettai here. *She wriggles her hips, bouncing her fat ass. Zettai squirms but he can't do anything against Shizuru's fat adult ass.* Zettai: MMMPH! Can't... Breathe... 160px: Uh oh... 160px: Is that all? Do not worry, Zettai. I'll make sure you have all you can inhale of your favorite gas! BBBBBTTTHHHUUURRRTTT-PPPPWWWAAAUUURRRTTT *Zettai gets face fart once again, feeling Shizuru's amazing fart and rippling cheeks as she presses her ass against him. His body trembles as he breathes her noxious gases.* Zettai: MMMmmmm... 160px: Come on, Topaz. Don't just stand there! Get going with the blog-AH AHH! Something wrong? 160px: Sure smells like something is... *Ririchiyo waves her hand in front of her nose, trying to get rid of the gas.* 160px: Not wrong, but I just want to have more time to play with-AHH! ZETTAI! Well then, let's get this blog on the road by saying that... Today's girl is: file:Shizuru-Godannar.jpg Shizuru Fujimura from Shinkon Gattai Godannar!! BBBTTTHHHUUURRRTTT-FFFFWWWEEEUUURRRPPPHH *With that Shizuru lets out more and more gas, feeling relieved from how great it feels.* 160px: Ahhh... It feels so great to rip one on Zettai's face. It's exciting me so much! 160px: Probably exciting him too, what with how he's twitching. 160px: The problem is that-AHH! His sniffing and twitching feels so good-AHH! BBBBBWWWEEEUUURRRTTT-PPPHHHHUURRIIIPPP *She keeps letting out farts, bouncing on Zettai's face the whole time.* 160px: Ugh, it smells so awful now... Can't you do something about that? Zettai should be sniffing the gas faster, though I'm more angry about the farts. With as loud as Shizuru's farts are I don't think that she can hear me... BBBBAAAUUUURRRRTT-PPPHHHWWEEEUURRRTTT 160px: WHAAT? See? How am I going to do the blog like this? 160px: IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE SAYING SOMETHING. BUT DON'T WORRY, AS I HAVE A SOLUTION. *Shizuru pulls out a pair of headphones. She then puts them on, all while covering Zettai's body with her rank mature gases.* 160px: Are you sure you're the one that needs those? 160px: THIS WAY I CAN HERE YOU IN THE OTHER ROOM. I'LL BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE AS WELL, SO DO NOT WORRY! I suppose that's one way of doing things. I'll be seeing you later. 160px: Perhaps, unless you decide to play with Zettai longer. *Shizuru nods and walks into the other room with the other girls. Zettai is still head-deep between her massive cheeks, barely able to keep up with her long stride. Ririchiyo takes a sigh of relief.* 160px: PHEW! I'm glad that we don't have to keep smelling that rank odor. Indeed. That way Zettai has it all to himself. Though speaking of things, it seems that we are able to start the blog. Let's get going! Head Hair Shizuru has really great hair. It's a lovely black color, though there are occasions where it looks slightly blue. Still, it's a nice dark shade that looks really good. Her hair is somewhat long, reaching about chest-level so while it could be a little longer (such as to her waist or so) it's still a nice medium-length. I like how the end is blunt as well, which looks quite nice. Shizuru's sides are a little shorter, but they also reach about to her chest. Her bangs are somewhat basic, with a zig-zag cut and a long middle bang, but thanks to the color it all works really well. To be fair Shizuru does wear a helmet while piloting, hiding some of her hair but luckily her hair is long enough to be seen otherwise. Overall it's a great style and color, only missing out with the bangs slightly. There's also one official image has Shizuru wearing a ponytail/bun with a yukata. I'm not sure if there's any other moments in the series where she had a different hair style, but as said she does well. Grade: A Eyes Shizuru has very pretty eyes. They're narrow, though not narrow enough to be the slit-type of eyes either. Shizuru has a slight tsurime though it is hard to tell, due to how slender her eyes are. Still I really like them as they fit her character really well. I think that Shizuru's eyes are a grey color but I'm not sure (it could be blue or another color, as I have problems telling due to the art style). Still, it's overall a nice dark color that works well with her black hair. Overall I really like Shizuru's eye's, both color and shape-wise, but she needs glasses (though preferably better ones than Kiriko's triangle-style ones). Grade: B Face Shizuru's head looks very nice as well. Her head is acorn-shaped, looking quite pretty and framed well by her long hair. However, there are some issues. The art style makes her look a little older than I'd like, namely with her nose. It's a fairly long line, and from the side she seems to have a pretty big nose. That said, most of the characters in the series are like that so I probably shouldn't pick on Shizuru in particular. Overall I do find Shizuru both cute and cool, but she doesn't leave any lasting impression in this area sadly. Grade: B Hmmm... I haven't heard much from Shizuru lately. I hope that nothing is going wrong. 160px: To be fair I'm sure that she's QUITE busy with Zettai. And it would be for the best that we don't interrupt them. ???: That's right! *Topaz and Riri hear Shizuru's voice, but aren't sure where she is.* Shizuru! I thought you were with Zettai! What are you doing out here? 160px: No, down here! *Topaz looks down and notices a radio.* Oh hey, a radio! 160px: That's right. This way I'll be able to communicate even being behind this door. It even filters out the gassy noises so that we can converse easier. That sounds like exactly what we need. Especially today. 160px: Anyway, don't worry about me. I've heard everything you've said. I really like the blog so far. I'm glad that you enjoy it so much. I hope that it compares to Zettai's. 160px: Hard to tell, as blogs STILL haven't returned! 160px: It's taking Duke Nukem FOREVER for those things! Let's hope it's not as awful as that turned out to be. Now, how about you describe what's going on right now? 160px: I'll do you better! *Shizuru shifts the camera to the room where she and Minna took Zettai. The two are currently sitting on his crotch, bouncing their huge fat asses.* Zettai: AH AHHH! THIS FEELS SO EXTREMELY GOOD! 160px: I'm glad that you enjoy our fat meaty asses so much. But you're not allowed to climax. 160px: At least not before we REALLY use our fat asses. I'll pretend that you're a Neuroi and crush you with my killer ass! Zettai: Hopefully not literally... AH AHH! YES! *Shizuru and Minna keep using their fat asses, squeezing tight as well as bouncing their flabby asses against Zettai's body. They even use their hands to alternate their cheeks, making him feel even better.* Zettai: AHH! MINNA AND SHIZURU'S ASSES FEEL SO GOOD! I CAN'T ENDURE ANY LONGER! 160px: Already? We've barely even begun. 160px: Now now. I'm sure that he wants to climax so let us pamper him more. And with his favorite thing as well.. 160px: Ah yes. Are you ready for that? 160px: Certainly. Now-AHH! FIRE! BBBBTTTHHHHUUURRRTTT-PPPHHHHWWWEEEUURRTTT FFFFFWWWEEERRRRTTTTT-PPPPHHHHWWEEEEOORRRTT *With that Minne and Shizuru both let out a huge fart each, making Zettai nearly faint from pleasure.* Zettai: AHHH! YES! AHH! YOUR GASSY ASSES FEEL SO GOOD! 160px: We can tell, as you've just dirtied our fat asses. As punishment you'll have to lick them clean! 160px: Though you should be careful as we're sensitive and gassy, so if you take too long we'll rip huge farts on your face! Zettai: Oh no... I'd better not take too long, heh. *The two girls sit on his face, allowing Zettai to lick their asses clean. They likely let out huge farts, but before that we return to Topaz and Riri.* Sounds like Shizuru is really having a lot of fun. Zettai too! 160px: I'm just glad that she's not ignoring the blog. We need all the views we can get! I agree, but speaking of the blog let's continue onward! Body Build This is one of Shizuru's best areas, though there are some issues. One of which goes with the next area, so I'll wait until then. Anyway, Shizuru has sizes which are always helpful. She seems to be 167 cm and her three sizes are 87/53/88. It's nice that she has a larger ass than chest, but really her ass could be so much bigger. That said, Shizuru still is well-known for her fat ass. The camera often shows shots of it, with her cheeks often exposed as well. She gets a lot of sexy moments, with the most famous one being where she's trying to slide into her ship's cockpit and her fat ass makes her get stuck for a short time. She also has a great cut-in in the PS2 Godannar game, with her ass coming into the scene first and looking very sexy. It is like front and center too, being very focused on, which is good as only her and Lou (the token loli) seem to get ass-shots (a real shame, I suppose). In addition, they made an official doujin to fund the second season (with a lot more erotic things than they could put in the actual anime). The main bonus is that there's a picture of her showing her anus, and outside of hentai that probably never happens! Though I suppose that there are hentai images later in the same book, but let's not talk about them. Instead let's look at Shizuru's other assets. Her body is very sexy and curvy, with her ass definitely being her best feature as mentioned before but her thighs are also quite sexy and her waist is fairly narrow which only brings out her curves more. Overall, her ass could be even bigger or shown off to a greater extent but since she's still the series main ass girl she still looks simply amazing. Grade: A- Chest Sadly as mentioned previously Shizuru is also pretty busty, with a bust size of 87 cm. She's also the third bustiest character, though considering a majority of the girls in the series are very busty I'm pretty surprised. A shame, really as they could have made her more slender or at least smaller than a lot of her costars. I still wouldn't hold it against her too much though, as those are just numbers. The problem is that the show is also fairly mamocentric, even with Shizuru showing off her ass as much as she can. She gets a lot of bouncy breast service, and in the previously mentioned official doujinshi she shows off her nipples (which are small, but that's not what's important). Shizuru also has an issue of misusing a squirt gun in an official image, putting it between her breasts which is really silly (She should have stuck it between her asscheeks instead). The worst moment, at least as far as I remember, was that in the epilogue Shizuru took Kiriko's place and had a reference to the busty mother. You see, Kiriko kept her phone between her very large breasts and answers it in the first episode. In the epilogue the same type of scene happens, only it's Shizuru that's taking a call from her breasts and making her chest jiggle. Really, she should keep her phone between her buttocks and then there could be “booty call” jokes. Okay, so that pun doesn't work in Japanese but still! But yeah, the main issue with Shizuru here is that she's very busty in a pretty mamocentric series (though not as mamocentric as most series these days) and that the epilogue seems to take her legacy of being an ass girl and spit the worst kind of vomit on it. Grade: C Clothes Shizuru has a surprising amount of variety, with a lot of sexy outfits. She's probably most known for her pilot suit which consists of a blue bodysuit with leotard (and often wedgied) bottom. There's a while vest-like part on top and the shoulders are rounded like a ball joint with a golden ornamentation on the outside. She also has white gloves, and I think tall purple boots connected to her hips and the boots have white bottoms. Or maybe the white bottoms are her actual boots and the rest are modified thighhighs, I'm not sure. Still, what I do know is that it's a sexy bodysuit-like outfit. Other outfits that Shizuru has worn include a white one-piece swimsuit, a track jacket, a grey bra with panties, a towel, a blue dress with mini-jacket, and perhaps more that I can't remember. Other outfits, the ones in official art, include a black one-piece swimsuit with a somewhat open side, a green buruma gym uniform, and a purple kimono with flowers. Overall she does well, and especially the bodysuit and buruma outfits show off her ass well. I'd say that she could use more ass-showing outfits, but she still does a good job here overall. Grade: A- 160px: Looks like we're getting further and further in the blog. That we are. 160px: Hopefully Shizuru and Zettai are enjoying it. I'm not sure if Zettai can hear it, but I know that Shizuru can so let's ask! 160px: I'd rather not interrupt them, but if you insist... Sounds like a good plan. What do you think about the blog so far, Shizuru? *The radio crackles once again.* 160px: I'm a little busy right now... Oh, my mistake. I thought that you were with Zettai still. 160px: I am, and Fate is helping me out as well. Helping you out? 160px: Yes... *The camera cuts to Fate who has used her magic to shrink Zettai down to a small size. She's holding him, with Shizuru bent over and showing off her huge ass that looks even more gigantic to the tiny blogger.* 160px: I'm glad that you came up with such a sexy idea though. I'm sure that Zettai will love it. 160px: I'm sure that he will. Now, SHOVE HIM UP! *Zettai struggles in Fate's hand, but he is useless to her giant hand. She places his feet against Shizuru's anus, pushing the shrunken person inside.* 160px: AH AHH! That's it, Zettai! Wriggle in my tight anus! 160px: Hold still, I'm having problems putting him in! 160px: BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD-AHHH! *Shizuru shakes her hips, bouncing Zettai's tiny body against her cheeks. Fate slides him inside the sniper's anus, all the way to the point where only his face is sticking out.* Zettai: MMMPH! SO TIGHT BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD! I CAN FEEL SHIZURU'S GASES WRAPPING ME UP TIGHT! 160px: AHH! And your tiny shivering body feels so good too-AHH! 160px: Don't fart quite yet, at least let me get away! 160px: I suppose that's fair. I have to adjust myself anyway. *Shizuru then sits up, lifting her ass from the bed she was on. She then squats down, spreading her cheeks tight.* 160px: AHH! Prepare to emerge from my ass with a new life-AHH! And I'll make sure you'll be pleased properly as well, becoming a slave to my fat ass-AHH! And you're doing so well making my ass feel good, I can feel your love and devotion to my huge ass. AHH! Here it comes, Zettai! ENJOY THIS FREELY! BBBBBFFFFFFEEEERRRRUUUUUTTTT-PPPPHHHOOOORRRRRPPPHHHHFFF *Shizuru then lets out a huge fart, pushing Zettai out of her ass. Not just with one fart, but a good amount of them all in rapid succession. Zettai is pushed out by the farts as if he were a piece of feces, but he enjoys every moment.* 160px: AHH! That felt good! Especially the farts and having Zettai squirm around inside-AHH! 160px: Then how about we keep putting him in? 160px: Great sexy plan! Zettai: *Cough cough* I ENJOY IT AS WELL! *Fate and Shizuru continue this play, as we return to Topaz and Riri.* Good to hear that they're enjoying the blog. 160px: I'm pretty sure that we shouldn't show that in the blog. But if he enjoys it I guess we shouldn't mind. Hopefully he enjoys it. But speaking of enjoying things, let's finish up the blog! 160px: No one enjoys that. (Stupid, don't insult Topaz's blog when he's right here! Quick, think of some way to save yourself) Er-I-I obviously mean finishing the blog. True, but we need to continue onwards. Otherwise I'd have to be writing all the time and my fingers wouldn't be able to keep up. So let's continue with Shizuru's blog! 160px: (Whew, he bought it...) Mind Personality Shizuru hasis a very cool personality. She fits the TDB personality fairly well, being aloof with dark hair but sadly she is a little tsundere. It's not that she's too sharp-tongued but rather that she can't admit her feelings for reasons out of her control. Still, Shizuru is very awesome and when I initially watched the show she was definitely my favorite due to her mature and determined personality. Though she's also the type that I'd easily back off from for the sake for a friend too, for obvious reasons. Shizuru is the main pilot of the Core Gunner mecha, which is a sniper mecha (which explains her nice ass, I suppose). She's such a good sniper due to advice from her beloved Goh as well. She's a very experienced pilot, often doing a good job and being very GAR as well. She's so GAR that she uses the “Who do you think I am?” phrase years before TTGL. She's also so determined that she is able to return from the “dead” thanks to Mira granting her some power. This determination isn't always good as she's quite stubborn or overconfident in her skills. As the series goes on Shizuru helps train Anna, being rough but with a reason (Shizuru wants to make sure Anna won't hold Goh back). Probably the only thing holding her back is not being a “main” character, but if I remember correctly she still shows up quite often. Shizuru also has a great voice, and even if I watched the show a while ago in dub her subbed voice is probably superior (at least from the parts I've heard). Her English VA is Tiffany Grant, while her Japanese VA is Yumi Kakuzu. The latter has voiced roles such as Mint from Tokyo Mew Mew, Tea/Anzu from Yu-gi-oh, and the replacement Magical Sapphire from Prism Illya (as well as Seolle the assy sniper from SRW, which fits Shizuru well. And that's not counting the fact that in at least one game she gets her fat ass mocked, making them even more alike xD). Overall she does really well here, appealing to my enjoyment of experienced female fighters and TDBs. Grade: B+ Libido Shizuru has some issues here, though they sort of define her character at the same time. She has an unrequited love for Goh (or “Goo” in some translations I've seen), so her heart was broken when he decided to marry Mira. Mira then died, but before Shizuru could admit her feelings Anna shows up and marries Goh. This makes Shizuru pretty frustrated and trains Anna extra hard as well as taking some time to become closer. Shizuru sadly still can't move on, even once the two are married. That said, Shizuru does have some minor shipping. Goh's younger brother Shinobu seems to be falling for her, and her former copilot Kouji gets teased on occasion (though he's out of commission for most of the series). It's a shame that Shizuru doesn't have an ass-loving boyfriend in the epilogue, as she totally deserves one! Grade: B Age Shizuru is outstanding here, being 28 years old during the majority of the anime. That's really outstanding as I was expecting her to be younger (at least back when I was watching the series, at least). Still, that does really terrific and awesome, so much so she's getting close to the “maximum” level though that's been relaxed a little due to me growing up. Apparently in the epilogue in the last episode she's 35, which is a bit older than I like but she still looks about the same (even if forgetting that scene ever happened would be fine too, for reasons previously mentioned). Still, Shizuru does perfectly here, with the emphasis on “perfect”! Grade: A+ Total Grades: 81 Average score: 9 Final Grade: B+ And that's the blog for the week! How did everyone think of that? 160px: I think that most of the girls are a little busy. I'm sure they're all fooling around with Zettai. 160px: Not right now. 160px: KYAH! *Ririchiyo is spooked as Shizuru starts talking right behind her, not realizing the assy sniper was there. She jumps cutely.* 160px: Oh! Sorry about that! 160px: Don't worry, it was my fault. Shizuru! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in there playing with Zettai? 160px: Well, since the blog has ended I figured that I should say my goodbyes in person. That's a good plan-wait, your ass! It's HUGE! 160px: Well yeah- *The camera focuses on Shizuru's fat sniper ass, and she places her hands on her exposed cheeks. Her fingers are out wide, and even then she can barely support her entire ass.* No, I mean it looks even bigger than when we got here! 160px: Oh sure, you notice that but not-no, never mind. I won't say anything... *Shizuru looks a little flustered that Topaz has brought this up.* 160px: I'm sure that all the fondling and love that Zettai gave me has made my ass even bigger. 160px: That or one of the other ASSIE girls could have used her magic to make her ass bigger. Even the moon idol Takane could have used lunar magic or something! I doubt Takane knows Moon Energy or Moon Saber or something. Though happy recent anniversary to that game. 160px: Indeed. Though I do wonder w-why you're so curious. Well, I can understand that Zettai loves fat asses. And I can understand the girls making your ass bigger as well. But I'm curious as to where he is... *Topaz goes up and prods Shizuru's fat cheek. Her meaty flabby ass jiggles from just his finger.* It's not like he's here with us too, is he? 160px: N-no! Not at all! B-besides, shouldn't you be going now? The blog's over. Suspicious... 160px: She's probably just tired of talking to you. Come on, let's get Zettai and leave-wait, where is he? 160px: Er, he wasn't feeling good so we decided to let him sleep a little. Don't worry as we'll send him back to his place after he's better. 160px: See? He's just a little exhausted. Heh heh... 160px: Stop that. But Shizuru is right. We need to get going. True, I'm sure that Zettai needs a lot of rest right now. After all, he's BORN to worship fat meaty asses like yours, right Shizuru? 160px: *Cough* I-I don't know what you're talking about... That's fine. And besides, I suppose that it's time to go. Unless you want to stay and become a member, Riri. 160px: No way. I don't qualify as much as girls like Shizuru and Takane, I just can't compare! Your ass is still great though! 160px: T-thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere... That's fine. But have a good time, Shizuru! And the other girls as well. Don't wear out Zettai too much. Just enough for him to enjoy his birthday! 160px: Oh, I'll be sure that he enjoys his birthday. And be seeing you soon! You too! 160px: Right! *Riri and Topaz leave, waving back to Shizuru. Once outside the two start talking.* 160px: So who what will we be doing next? First I'm going to wash the finger that touched Shizuru's ass. It smells a lot like her rank gas, and it's sorta making me sick. 160px: Oh, that's going to be a pain to get out. I remember how long it took until our living room stopped smelling like Hiroko's gas. But I mean about next week. Well, we're be looking at a certain waitress. Or at least she was one in the second season. 160px: Second season waitress? I hope it's not another Working girl. It's not. This one is a samurai girl. 160px: Still sounds like a certain narrow-eyed sword girl... I don't think that one's an actual samurai, Riri. This one is, as she's really good! So much she'd be a master, or even a samurai bride! 160px: Hmmm... Sounds like a certain red-haired dual persona girl is coming up... Exactly! And I hope that you're looking forward to her! 160px: Ehhhh.... *Topaz and Riri thus leave, while Zettai stays with the ASSIE girls and has amazing fun with Takane, Minna, Fate, and of course Shizuru. They all use their massive asses on him, pleasing him in ways that this blog cannot fully explain.* Category:Anime Blogs